


wehlcom to mikdonaldz 2

by BibleGhoul



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, pretty gay, pretty homophobic, the sequel to wehlcom to mikdonaldz, we exist uwu, yes we can be both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibleGhoul/pseuds/BibleGhoul
Summary: alternative title: denali goes akkaolivia gets abandoned by her mom after the events of wehlcom to mikdonaldzdenali comes and recruits her into her emo band and gets revenge on her cheaty wife (also mik is there too)
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé, Gottmik/Rosé (Drag Race)
Kudos: 5





	wehlcom to mikdonaldz 2

Some little lonely gay wuz trottling down the streets of *reads palm* ahmurika at teh saucy sexy coordinates of -binglyding, donkers. “Hhhh im so hungry, rossie n joej didn’t feed me :,(“ Olivia sobbed like a little sket. What she thoughtled was gonna be a regular afternoon turned out 2 be a major case of malicious gay faggotry that endend up in cuckoldry n no fucking borgz. 

Fuck mikdonaldz.

Olivia snifflededed dykely as she whopped out her tescos fliphone to call her mommers, her mother was gonna be big pissed when she finds out that Joej took her car to mikkies even more so she was hanging around with Joey Gay. 

She beep booped the numbers with her fingees until the phone ringringringringranged, “AYY WHAT THE FUK R U DOING OUTSKIDE THE HOS LIV?? >:(“, Olivia almost dribbled on the ground (but she didn’t so 💅✨) “mom i got lost can u com pikc me up pls uwu??”

Unfortunately, her mother hanged up. Now she waz all alone (lmao what a loser kekekeke)

What a big oof. 

Suddenly a big BONG came from behind her, Olivia snapped her neck around to see a lonk smexy skatey lady, “Time to break hte ice” she said whilst eating an icecube. “Oh mi god, whomst’ve’d’ll’t r u ma’am? 👀” Olivia quenstioned.

The icy spicy lady flicked her epic poggers hair that she totally runs up a mountain and dips her hair in the stream for. “Move aside its ur gurl Denali, im cold azz ice hotter than a tamale-”

“Oh wow thats-”

“Keep up n im chi-town tough, triple lutz on dese slutz cause i like it RRRRrrrrough-”

“I get it pls no more” Olivia begged, Denali was like ‘ok binch’, “ok binch, whomst the chucklefuck are u kid?” She spongled into a split.

Olivia did a gay little dancey dance and threw some glitter that coincidently managed to spell out Olivia. It seemed like Denali was impressed by her tricks, she took the glitter and poured it onto little livvie, “lmao bro thats pog, en e wayz u wanna join my emo band? We destroy gay ppl whilst ALSO being gay, bcuz yes we r gay + homophobic we exist luv huehuehue.”

Hmmm gay and homophobic??? Olivia wasn’t really a mean baby but then again, after the whole mikdonaldz incydent she did feel like h8 criming a few twinks (as she should✨). She wimbled in thought until finally she was like yeah lmao i’ll join. And then she did.

SHE SHOULD HAVE REJECTED BC NOW SHE WAS IN SPACE (HOLY SHIT BRO)

“OMG WAHT THE FUK WE’RE IN SPACE?????” Olivia scremched at supreme galactic leader of the known universe Denali Foxx, “yeah lmao, i’ve been living here 4 years alone cus all me friends left me 😔”.

Olivia was silent. Was that why she was gay and homophobic? No wonder she was living in space. (cause space is gay + homophobic haven't u ever watched voltron and steven universe)

“En e wayz. I gotta transmit this signal to Mikdonaldz cause they took my wife.”

w  
wha

MIKDONALDZ? :O

IT WAS ALL COMING FULL CIRCLE.

“Did- did mik fuck ur wife???” she asked but got no answer since Denali was MEGA FUCKING FUMIN and already preparing the invading signal to mikkies™

\---

Mik was vibing in his totally family friendly establishment when a certain familiar pink jan wombled in. It was…

Rosé ;0

Rosé strolled up to the counter real phaguettely in concern. “Ayo wehlcom to mikdonaldz gorge, the fuk u want hoe?” Mik said not really giving a shit, “hey do u know what happend to joey, yk my wife? Cause like i kinda care but i dont at the same time but like… what happened to her lmao.”

Mik pulled out one of the new batches of miknuggies and dropped it onto the counter, “idk lmao enny ways u want miknug bby?” He wink wonked ;))) Rosé’s rosussy bussy quivered once more just like the first time they met but she knew not to fall for such tempting offers. Still no matter how much she denied it she was rlly hornknee 4 McMik Kadeson.

BZZZZZZZZZZT

What the fuck

The two glanced at the static tv as it sprang to life, the feed was blurry at first but then… Rozzers haert droped to her sko-ish hole.

On the plasma 52-inch (😏damn shawty) lg 128GB screen appeared supreme galactic mothercunting leader of the known universe Dennis Focks- I mean, Denali Foxx.

“Eeby deeby bitches, its me Denali, Rosé ik ur watching this rn u cheaty little slagbag and i jus wanna say fuk u for leaving me BECAUSE I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL OUGHGHKSDFSM…” 

Denali burst into a fit of crybaby bitch tears, it was 

Kinda disgustang actually

There was drool everywhere ew.

Rosé stood there like :I, unbeknownst to her Mik had already left 5 minutes ago so it was jus her in the Mikdonaldz listening to her wife ranting abt the gays™ 

“Ella hizo… el hizo… ella… Se cogieron a mi esposa! Los maricóns se cogieron a mi esposa! Y entonces todos se fueron porque la pinche nave iba a ser destruída.”

“Denali-” (oh btw olivia is here too, she hasn’t despawned yet which is fun n sexy i think)

“Ella pudo escapar porque diseñé un robot que fuera capaz de complacerla en una forma tan intensa que por fin sería capaz de cogerla PERO ESO NO PASÓ!! PORQUE DECIDIÓ VOLVERSE UNA PUTA Y SE COGIÓ A TODO EL EQUIPO DE MIKDONALDZ,” Denali slammed her fists against the bowl of spaghetti on her desk, “LO CUAL NI SIQUIERA IMPORTÓ PORQUE SE FUERON A UNA NUEVA ARK Y ENTONCES SE COGIÓ A t o d o e l m u n d o.”

“EL MUNDO ERA SU SIGUIENTE BLANCO!!! PORQUE SU CONCHA NO ESTABA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE SATISFECHA ASI QUE ELLA TUVO QUE VOLVERSE PUTA Y SER LA ZZZZZZZZORRA MAS GRANDE QUE HAYAN VISTO! EL MUNDO VA A SER DESTRUIDO AHORA. ME DESCONECTO.”

The tv turned off. Rosé was still going :I

And then the world blew up cause everyone fucked Denali’s wife aka Rosé and baysikcally everyone dies from an angy cucked lesbiab

The end lmao


End file.
